vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Malekith (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary Malekith is the primary antagonist of Thor: The Dark World. He is the leader of the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim, having lead them into battle against king Bor and the Asgardians five thousand years ago. At the end of that conflict, he and his race were defeated and entered a state of suspended animation within one of their warships until the Aether resurfaced, awakening them. Malekith and the Dark Elves sacked Asgard in their quest to reclaim the Infinity Stone and use it's reality-warping power together with the phenomenon known as the Convergence to transform all matter in the universe into dark matter. However despite Malekith's best efforts, the Dark Elves were again defeated by Thor and his companions. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, likely higher. At least High 7-C with the Black Hole Bomb | High 7-C, higher in conjunction with the Convergence Name: Malekith Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: Over 5000 years old Classification: Dark Elf Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Telekinesis (Telekinetically lifted Jane before drawing the Aether from her), Absorption (Drew the Aether out of Jane and into himself), Perception Manipulation (During the process of drawing the Aether out of Jane, Malekith inserted into her mind the vision of the universe turning into darkness), Weapon Mastery, Hand-to-hand combat skills | Same as base but enhanced, plus Dark Energy Projection, Matter Manipulation and Creation (After Malekith's own hands were cut off, the Aether was creating a new pair for him), Regeneration (Low-High), Transmutation (Transformed matter into dark matter), Size Manipulation (Grew his body size) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level , likely higher (Could defeat several Asgardian soldiers). At least Large Town level with the Black Hole Bomb (Can kill Kurse) | Large Town level (Fought evenly against Thor), higher in conjunction with the Convergence (By using the Nine Realms' alignment during the Convergence, Malekith can use the Aether to transform all matter of the realms into darkness, however this was a process done over time) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Caused sonic booms in his fight against Thor, and should be comparable to the latter) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Class 50 (Via scaling from Asgardians) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class, likely higher | Large Town Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher (Should not be weaker than Dark Elf soldiers that could fight Asgardians. Barely survived a lightning bolt from Thor) | Large Town level (Took hits from Thor) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with dark energy projection Standard Equipment: Swords | The Aether Intelligence: High. Commanded the Dark Elves in their first war with the Asgardians thousands of years ago and did so again after their reemergence. Experienced combatant, capable of battling Asgardian soldiers trained for battles Weaknesses: None notable Key: Base | Aether Absorbed Gallery Malekith's_introduction.jpg Malekith_stuff.jpg Malekith_stuff_2.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Elves Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Perception Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8